


Of Disobeying Orders and Punishments

by dani_elizabethx



Series: How Porn Changed Kurt Hummel's Life [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_elizabethx/pseuds/dani_elizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is nervous about going further with Blaine. Blaine has an idea of how to help Kurt get more comfortable with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Disobeying Orders and Punishments

It was Friday afternoon and Blaine had a lap full of Kurt. They were curled on the couch watching whatever was on the Bravo channel. If he was being honest, he wasn’t really paying attention. Blaine was running his fingers lazily through Kurt’s hair, watching as he slowly relaxed until he was practically purring. He briefly wondered if this was that ‘subspace’ thing he had read about. They’re halfway through another episode of The Real Housewives when Kurt’s stomach rumbles. He doesn’t move, though, making Blaine think he really did slip under. 

“Baby?” He tried softly. Kurt doesn’t stir. Blaine can see now that his eyes have slipped closed. He tried again. “Baby, wake up.” 

Kurt moaned in protest and tried to curl up into a ball. Blaine just chuckled. “C’mon, it’s almost dinner time. Wake up.” 

“Don’wanna.” He mumbled. 

Blaine pushed Kurt up into a sitting position. “Doesn’t matter. It’s time to get up.” 

There must have been something in the way that Blaine said that because Kurt was suddenly sitting up, back straight. “Yes, Sir.” He murmured.

With a sigh, Blaine pushed himself up off the couch. “You need to eat something, your stomach has been growling.”

“Okay.” Kurt said obediently. 

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt on the forehead. “I’ll go see what we can make for dinner. You can stay here and watch TV.” Kurt nodded as Blaine walked away. He searched through the cupboards and fridge, but nothing seemed appetizing. He frowned and headed back to the living room. “How does Chinese sound, baby?”

Kurt turned to look at Blaine. “Yum.” He grinned. 

Blaine chuckled. “Alright. I’ll go get us some.” He headed back to the kitchen to grab his keys off the counter. He kissed the top of Kurt’s head as he passed. “Can you do the dishes for me while I’m gone, please?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt agreed.

* * *

Blaine pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. He grabbed the bags of food from the back seat and headed into the house, toeing off his shoes and dropping his keys on the table in the foyer before heading into the living room. Kurt was exactly where he left him, on the couch watching TV. “Hi, baby.” 

“Hi.” Kurt called as Blaine passed him. 

Entering the kitchen, Blaine noticed that the dishes didn’t get done. With a sigh, he set the bags down on the counter and walked back into the living room. “Kurt.”

The tone of Blaine’s voice made Kurt turn to look at his Dom. “Yes, Sir?” 

“You didn’t wash the dishes.” Blaine moved to stand between the couch and the TV. “It doesn’t even look like you’ve moved since I left.” 

Kurt pushed himself up into a seated position and stared at his hands. “I’m sorry. I just got distracted by the TV.” 

“Distracted?” Blaine said, disbelieving. “Kurt, I asked you to do one thing! One!”

“I’m sorry.” He said weakly. 

Blaine stared at Kurt, his jaw set in a hard line. “You’re going to be.” He said through clenched teeth. 

Kurt snapped his head up to look at Blaine. _What does he mean ‘going to be’_ , Kurt questioned. Before he can even think to ask, Blaine is sitting beside him on the couch, grabbing ahold of his bicep and hauling Kurt over his lap. “Blaine, wha-”

“Hush.”

Kurt snapped his mouth shut. Blaine’s tone made a shiver run down his spine, and not in the good way that has happened quite a few times that week. He had no idea what Blaine was going to do, and that made him nervous. He wanted to turn his head and ask, but he feared what would happen if he tried to speak again. 

“You didn’t do what I asked, Kurt.” Blaine’s voice was calm, scary calm. 

Kurt squirmed in Blaine’s lap. “I’m sorry, Sir. I’ll go do them right now.” 

“You will do them when I’m done turning your ass a nice shade of red.”

“What?!” Kurt started to really try to get away. “Blaine, are you insane?”

“No, I’m not, Kurt.” Blaine’s voice stayed calm as he held Kurt in place. “You didn’t do what I ask, therefore you get punished.” He pulled Kurt’s yoga pants down over his ass and readjusted his grip on Kurt’s middle. “Stop squirming, Kurt.” He demanded. 

Sighing in defeat, Kurt slumped forward. He closed his eyes and steadied himself for the first swat. When it didn’t come he turned his head to look at Blaine. 

“Why are we here, Kurt?” Blaine looked down at him. 

“Because I didn’t do the dishes.” He answered after a minute. 

Blaine’s hand finally made contact with his ass, but it wasn’t a swat, he just placed his hand on a cheek. “Good, now I want you to count. You’re getting ten.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt mumbled. 

The feeling of Blaine’s hand disappeared, only to reappear a second later accompanied by a slap. Kurt grit his teeth and ground out a “One.” Another smack, “Two.” The next two slaps came down on the opposite cheek. After that, the next six were alternated between each cheek. Kurt counted each one like he was told. His ass was stinging, there were unshed tears shining in his eyes, and he just wanted to curl up in a ball and die of humiliation. 

“It’s over, baby.” Blaine soothed as he rubbed at Kurt’s stinging backside. 

Kurt’s breath hitched as he tried to keep the tears at bay. “Sir?” 

“Yes, baby?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t do the dishes like you asked.” He sniffled. 

“Thank you for apologizing, baby.” Blaine helped Kurt sit up and fix his pants. “Now, will you please go do the dishes while I reheat our dinner?”

Kurt wiped his nose and eyes with the back of his hand. “Yes, Sir.” 

They walked to the kitchen together and Kurt got started on the small pile of dishes in the sink. Blaine checked on their food, discovering that most of it had stayed warm in their containers. He reheated the fried rice and lemon chicken while Kurt worked. By the time he was done, Blaine had plates dishes out for them. 

“C’mon, baby, we can go eat in the living room and watch more bad reality TV.” 

Smiling, Kurt grabbed his plate and followed his Dom.

* * *

That night, as they lay in bed, Blaine can’t help but think about what had happened earlier. He spanked Kurt without even talking to him about it first. He remembered reading about punishments when he had done his research on BDSM and Dominant and submissive relationships, and almost everything he read told him that he needed to lay down the ground rules before doing something new or rash. Both of which he did. 

Blaine rolled over to find Kurt awake. “You think really loudly.” Kurt smirked. 

“Sorry.” He wasn’t really sure what he was apologising for, but he knew he needed to. 

“What were you thinking about?” Kurt scooted closer under the covers. 

Taking a deep breath, Blaine decided to just be honest. That was usually the best policy. “Today.” He turned his head to look from the ceiling to Kurt. “I’m sorry I spanked you without talking to you first about it.”

“Blaine, it’s okay.” Kurt propped himself up on his elbow. “Sure, I was mad at you in the moment, but I deserved it. I didn’t do what you asked, when you asked. And we were still in our roles of Dom and sub, which means a punishment.”

“I think we should talk about it though, punishment, I mean. That way we know what punishable offenses are, and what each type of punishment can be delivered.” 

“I think that’s a good idea,” Kurt agreed. “I’ll start by saying that I don’t mind spanking as punishment.”

“Okay,” Blaine nodded. “So, what should we agree are actions that warrant punishments?”

“How about, for now, just me disobeying any orders. This is still so new, you know?” He glanced at Blaine. “We can always change it later.”

Blaine nodded in agreement. “Sounds good to me, baby.” He held his arms open. “Now come snuggle with me.”

Kurt smiled. “Of course, Sir.”


End file.
